


illusion of affection

by linoxe



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: M/M, Meridian, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoxe/pseuds/linoxe
Summary: Even after hundreds of years, a single moment can change everything.
Relationships: Cedric/Phobos Escanor
Kudos: 8





	illusion of affection

He had failed. Again. Those damned guardians had been ahead of him. Cedric didn't know how to face Phobos. How many chances he had left. If he had any chance at all. Centuries of loyalty did not protect him from Phobos anger. He gathered his courage and entered the throne room. He knelt before him, unable to look at him.  
"I am sorry, my prince. The guardians-"  
"Save your excuses," Phobos interrupted him harshly. Cedric promptly closed his mouth.  
"How many times have you failed to bring me the Heart of Kandrakar?"  
Cedric felt the prince's piercing gaze. He wanted an answer. Cedric swallowed.  
"Three times."  
"Three times," Phobos repeated. It sounded like a death sentence.  
"Please give me another chance. I will not fail you again."  
Cedric realised he was beginning to plead. It was humiliating, but he was not ready to die yet.  
"I will do anything for you, my prince."  
Phobos looked down at him and this time Cedric returned the gaze. He could not show any weakness now.  
"You are of more use to me alive, but you must be punished for your failure."  
Relief spread through him. It would not end today.  
"You will find my sister. Convince her to return to Meridian of her own free will."

"Oh, I'll do anything for you, my prince," Miranda said mockingly. Cedric narrowed his eyes. He would not respond to her provocations. With quick steps and head held high, he walked past her to return to his chamber. Miranda snorted but followed him.  
"You're making a fool of yourself, Cedric."  
Now he stopped. How dare she speak to him like that. She was arrogant. Insolent. What gave her the right to carry herself off in the palace as if she mattered? But then he considered that perhaps that was exactly what Phobos wanted. He had created her. It might be entertaining to him that someone didn't fear him. Played by her own rules, but was still subservient to him. Cedric still wasn't sure how strong the Prince's control was over his creations. Not after one of them had betrayed Meridian for the Guardians.

"Find someone else for your childish games," he replied. Cedric was a proud man. He hated failure and he hated humiliation.  
"You are the only one who is like me. I don't want to waste my time with Phobos puppets."  
"I'm not like you."  
Miranda held out one of her pale hands to him. She grinned and it turned into a black claw.  
"No?" she asked with an innocent expression, brushing a strand of black hair from her face.  
"What do you want from me?", Cedric now asked impatiently. He was tired. It had been a long day and the next would only get longer.  
"We should be friends."

"If you could have anything. What would you want?" asked Elyon suddenly. She sat cross-legged in front of a huge box, sifting through the ancient books he'd brought back from Meridian.  
"What a strange question," Cedric replied, looking at the girl sceptically. It was almost uncanny how much she resembled the princess she used to be.  
One might have thought that the influences of this world had changed her, but that was not the case.

Finding her had almost been too easy. In this world she was called Elyon Brown and as fate would have it, she was a friend of the Guardians. He had followed her for some time to find out more about her. Almost daily she had visited a small bookshop in town, so Cedric had murdered the owner of the shop and taken his place. He had quickly struck up a conversation with her. Elyon liked him. Cedric had sensed that immediately. It might be because her mind desperately wanted to cling to something from her own world. Over time, they had formed a friendship. It wasn't hard to get close to someone you had known for such a long time.

"I would like a library with the knowledge of the whole world," Elyon said and Cedric sighed. It was so obvious that she did not belong in that world. He wondered if she suffered the same pain he did. 

"So you found her," Phobos said. He did not seem surprised. He had probably known exactly where his sister was. Phobos put his glass of wine on the table and sent the servants out of the hall with a wave of his hand.  
"Did she recognise you?"  
"She doesn't remember anything," he replied.  
Phobos nodded with an inscrutable expression. Cedric didn't know whether he was relieved or disappointed in his sister.  
"Gain her trust. I want you to bring her back to Meridian soon."  
"Of course, my prince."  
Cedric would never contradict Phobos, but the thought of returning to Earth made him shudder. He was not made for this world. Every second was a torture.  
"Don't disappoint me again, Cedric."  
Cedric swallowed and nodded. Phobos gave him a penetrating look and then turned back to his food.

The sun had set by now and the hall was lit by nothing but a few candles. If Phobos had wanted it, the hall would have been shrouded in bright light, but Cedric knew that Phobos preferred darkness. It had always been that way. After all this time, Cedric had stopped counting the years. He no longer knew how long he had been by Phobos' side. For as long as he could remember, he had been loyally subordinate to him. For him, there had only ever been the prince. Even after he had learned that his sister was the rightful heir to the throne. Cedric would never forget the look on Phobos face when he found out. His handsome face had resembled a grimace. That day, the once carefree and arrogant prince had chosen the path of cruelty. And Cedric had followed him. He would always follow him.

"You should be honoured."  
He looked around and recognised a black, spider-like beast clawing at a curtain. Miranda.  
"He hasn't had dinner with anyone for a long time."  
She resumed her human form and came towards him.  
"Many years ago, it was a tradition for the royal family to eat together every evening at sunset. Their fellowship was supposed to drive away the shadows of Meridian. It didn't work," she said, chuckling. Cedric had never met the former queen. She had been murdered a few years before he had come to the palace.  
"The shadows rule now."  
He wondered how long Miranda had existed. Was she one of Phobos' first creations? He would not get an answer to that. It was not his place to pry.  
"Perhaps your company will dispel the shadows in Phobos heart."

As Cedric crossed the portal, his expression brightened and he exhaled in relief. After all those months that felt like centuries, he was home again. The air was clearer and even the sun shone brighter. He turned to Elyon, who was turning her face towards the sun with her eyes closed. The light of Meridian was back.  
"It's beautiful," Elyon said after a while, opening her eyes again. She was right. It was.  
"Just wait until you see the palace, Princess," Cedric said.  
"Elyon, please," she replied, smiling.  
"We should hurry. Your brother is waiting for us."  
"It still seems so unreal to me that I have a brother. What is he like? You're close to him, aren't you?"  
Cedric considered how best to describe Phobos without frightening Elyon.  
"He's intelligent and strong-willed. Ever since you were taken that time, he's never stopped looking for you."  
Elyon put on a thoughtful expression. He wondered if her memories would ever come back. Phobos was sure it was only a matter of time, but Cedric was unsure. She had spent so much time on Earth that she had almost become one of them.  
"I'm looking forward to meet him."

Elyon's eyes widened as they entered the palace gates. Cedric, however, was overcome by a strange oppressive feeling. Light flooded the corridors of the palace and the walls were adorned with magnificent roses. Everything seemed strange to him. His eyes showed him an idealised, perfect version of the castle, but his mind tried to resist the image. He looked at Elyon, but she didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong. Suddenly it became clear to him. It was an illusion. Steps snapped him out of his thoughts and Phobos came towards them with a bright smile.  
His long hair fell over his shoulders and he wore his blue robes.  
Cedric couldn't stop staring. Perhaps it was because he had not seen the prince for so long. At least it seemed like an eternity to him. But he was reminded yet again how beautiful Phobos was.  
"Welcome home, Elyon," he said, pulling his sister into a hug.

"Your illusions look remarkable," Cedric said, looking around the garden. The former dark roses that grew in the castle glowed in a soft pink even at night and not a single thorn was visible.  
"But?" asked Phobos, raising his eyebrows.  
"It doesn't feel real. Everything in me resists it."  
"You're too sensitive, Cedric. No one else would have recognised it."  
"Elyon might recognise it."  
It was only when he saw Phobos' expression that he realised he had not only contradicted him, but insulted him too.  
"Being on Earth has loosened your tongue."  
"I'm sorry, my prince."  
To his surprise, Phobos smiled.  
"You executed your last assignment exceptionally well. I forgive you for your recent mistakes."  
"Thank you."

There were only a few days left until Phobos' coronation. Not even the Guardians could stop them then. And only when the Guardians were defeated everything would go back to the way it used to be.  
"If you could have everything. What would you choose?" asked Phobos suddenly.  
Cedric turned to the prince in wonder. Elyon had asked him the same question months ago and even then he hadn't known the answer.  
"I have everything I need," he replied. It was true. He did not strive for material things. There was only one thing his subconscious craved, but he would never ask the prince for that.  
"You are too modest."  
Cedric would not describe himself as modest. He loved the luxury of the palace.  
"What would you wish for?" asked Cedric. What could a man want who had the world at his feet? The only thing Phobos aspired to was power. He had already eliminated the rebellion and with his coronation in a few days, no one could dispute his rule.  
Phobos smiled again and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Being on Earth has changed you. I knew it was the right decision."  
Cedric screwed up his face. Every day had been a nightmare. He hoped Phobos would not send him away again.  
"You have changed too. It's because of Elyon isn't it? You seem happier since she got here and I don't think all of it is an act."  
Phobos didn't answer, but raised his hand and stroked his cheek almost gently. Cedric winced. Phobos was not gentle. He was rough and cold-hearted.  
"Are you an illusion too?"  
"My illusions show the idealised representation of reality. Are you idealising me, Cedric?"  
Before he could answer, Phobos had grabbed him by his robes and pulled him closer. Their lips were now a few millimetres apart. If he moved his head just a little, he would be able to kiss the prince. Did Phobos want him to kiss him? He had never given any hints. It had only ever been in Cedric's head.  
"Don't be afraid," Phobos whispered. Cedric pushed his thoughts aside. He wrapped his arms around the prince's neck and kissed him. It felt unreal. Not like an illusion, but like a dream. And all Cedric wanted was never to wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes. 
> 
> I know the witch fandom is pretty much dead but I recently found some of my old comics and fell in love with Cedric again. (There can also be major differences from the plot)


End file.
